Baya: Demon of the Desert
by FelidaeGod
Summary: The life of a rogue is one of harsh and brutal virtue and will power. Kill or be killed, that is the way of the desert.
1. Chapter 1: Baya

**Authors Note: **If there is something wrong, or you'd just like to leave a comment please do so and don't be afraid. I'm going to ignore flames and rude comments however.

**Chapter 1: Baya**

The desert. A dry, sand filled, hot and unforgiving terrain. It claimed many more lives than it could ever sustain. Be it a creature's misfortune to ever be forced to endure the trials of the plain desert. It stretched out for miles and miles, connecting to the out lands. Bones were a common sight, and so were the corpses of various creatures. There would be an oasis every few miles, and perhaps even a palm tree that gave off a tiny bit of cold, forgiving shade.

The wind would blow the hot sands into miniature tornadoes. For whom they were putting on this great show, it is never clear. At times, the wind would get more violent. They would become borderline deadly to any creature not prepared for the storm at hand. Though what creature could not be prepared? All those that roamed the desert were accustomed to it. The sandstorms were the least of the worries of unaccustomed nomads of the desert.

Vultures, snakes, scorpions and rogue lions. These were the horrid creatures that roamed the godless desert. The vultures, with their hooked beaks and grotesque appearance struck fear into those new to the desert. Though after awhile, travelers of the desert realize that the vulture would never attack them whilst they live. They merely picked at the corpses of the dead. The snakes, and scorpions were a different story. They could kill without a second thought. One bite from a snake, could have one unconscious for a few hours if not dead within a few minutes. A sting of a scorpion would have a nomad suffering for hours, before the sudden and merciful embrace of death.

The single most terrifying thing about the hot desert, was the rogues. Lions and lionesses forgotten, driven out, defeated or just plain shunned. The harsh desert created harsh creatures out of the rogues, who would fight and kill without a second thought if food or water were at stake. Some rogues had a sense of mercy, and would merely drive away competition from a possible hunt or a source of water. Though not all shared this sense of humanity in an inhumane terrain.

The rogue lions and lionesses spoke of him briefly to one another. Though they never form prides, rogues always get information from one another be it as warning or a threat to strike fear. His claws were permanently stained red from all the victims he slaughters. His muzzle, long and slender with a pair of lower incisors jutting out because of his mild under bite. His eyes an eerie icy blue, with no hint of compassion or mercy in them. His mane is short, and frizzy at the tips with a raven black color. The scars he bore from the countless victims he dragged into the fiery sands and laid to rest there.

/

A rogue lioness walked the desert at night, the white shine of the moon gleaming off her dull green eyes. Her skin was stuck against her ribs, having no food or water for quite some time. Her large paws made small prints in the soft and hot sand that she stepped upon. Her brown fur, seeming black in the night, was covered with sand as she had collapsed earlier and didn't bother to shake it off.

She had forgotten her name, her mother and her father. She had forgotten what pride she had once belonged to, or who she once fell in love with. After a struggle for leadership, she was chased off because she was seen as a threat to the new pride alpha. Now she roamed the deserts, at the mercy of the sun and the males that would forcibly mate with her. Right now, she carried a cub within and she did not know what she was going to do once it was born. She didn't have enough food to provide it with milk, so it would only wither and die within a few hours. Something else she would never get to keep or remember in this barren desert.

Her heart was filled with bitterness towards everything. Males being top priority on that list. They forced her from her land. They forced her from food. They forced her from water. They forced her to mate. She felt so out of control, and weak. It made her just want to give up, and die. On that thought, the female rogue took a whiff of the air. Her heart hammered. Another male. She quickly began to trot, looking around in the dark sporadically. She didn't think she could be taken anymore. It would kill her cub, or her.

She began run, as the scent was only getting stronger. She panted heavily, the weight of the cub she carried only being more of a problem. Her eyes widened as she noticed a small cavern. No scent came from there, so she figured she could hide there until morning. She slowly made her way in the confined cavern and let out a sigh of relief. She laid down on her side, and laid a paw on her stomach. "We will make it. Some how...we will make it..." She murmured weakly as she gently rubbed her stomach. She could feel the cub's heartbeat, and its gentle movements within. A smile weakly was spread across her muzzle. Perhaps she really would be ok.

Her eyes widened as she felt a cold paw wrap around her from behind and pin her down to the cold dirt ground. **"N-No. No! Yo-" **

**"You think I'm going to take advantage of you? I don't indulge in such activities, don't you worry my dear..."** A cool, dark voice purred into her ear as the claw pressed against her throat.

Her mind raced as she realized who this could possibly be. She had caught word of him at a watering hole not too long ago. A lioness rogue who was missing an ear spoke with her briefly.

_"A pretty thing like you should be careful. When you carry a cub, it is far more of a hassle. You should beware of the one who took my ear. He does not want to mate. He does not want to feed. He does not want to drink. He wants to kill, and that is his only goal in this desert. Some say, he crawled from a hole that directly lead to hell. That is why he is called... _  
><strong><br>"B-Baya, the demon of the desert."** The female gasped.

**"It seems you know whats going to happen if you know my name my dear..."** The voice growled as claws extended out from his paw and tore into the flesh of her collar.

**"Please...I have a cub...D-Don't kill me."** The female said, feeling tears start streaming down her face and muzzle.

**"That cub follows you to the grave..." **

There was no sound, there was no suffering. The female met death swiftly. Baya slowly made his way out of the cave, cleaning his rough bloodied claws along the sand. He shook his mane and began to make his way across the desert which he had grown so accustomed.

His eyes glowed an elegant green in the dark as he slowly made his way to a nearby watering hole. He had been there the last few nights, so one dared to tread there. His vicious legacy was somewhat of an immunity against being pestered. He laid by the side of the small watering hole, a nearby baby palm tree swaying in the warm breeze of the desert. Baya dipped his blood soaked paw in the water, and watched the ripples for a short while. When they settled he traced along his scars with a claw on his right paw, whilst his elbow rested against the ground.

There was a low growl behind him, making his right ear twitch. He turned his gaze lazily to what looked to be an angry lioness. Her face looked quite roughed up, and she stood with her tail betwixt her legs. This meant she really wanted to fight him. Baya's lips curled into a grin along his muzzle as he stood and stretched. He and the female circled one another for a moment.  
><strong><br>"Not even going to bother to court me? You are quite arrogant."** The female cackled. She sounded young and restless.

**"Oh, you were expecting me to bow down to such a hideous specimen? I've seen better looking Lionesses being picked at by vultures."** Baya purred at the thought of that scenario playing out with her.

**"Quite a mouth on you. Let's hope you can back it up with some bite!"** The female snarled as she jumped at him. Baya roared as she bit into his shoulder and rolled him onto the ground. He bit down on her right front ankle. This forced the lioness to let go of his scruff to let out a howl of pain. He pushed her down near the watering hole. She slashed him along the left side of his muzzle, forcing him to let go of her ankle.

Baya jumped back, still in fighting stance. He licked his muzzle free of her blood and cackled as his own blood dripped from his face. The lioness snarled as she stood slowly, gazing at her ankle. She jumped at him again, claws extended.

**"And you commented on MY arrogance!"** Baya cackled as he moved out of the way of her claws and slashed at her throat upon her landing. The lioness gripped at her throat,and then looked at her paw stained in her blood. She began to panic, as the bleeding would not stop.

**"All I wanted...was a mate..."** She murmured as her eyes began to grow weak.

**"There are no mates out here my dear. Only death." **Baya cooed in a cold way as he placed his paw over her eye lids and closed them for her. With another battle won, he wiped a smudge of blood from his face.

He sighed as he looked into the pool of water once again, cleaning his paws and facial wound. This was beginning to bore him. He wanted more of a thrill. He wanted someone to be able to pin him down,and have him at their mercy. His eyes closed for a moment. Was he lonely? Did he want to be beaten at something he found such pleasure in?

Baya opened his eyes once more. He would have to cross to the main lands soon. The desert just got boring for the demon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon's Disciple

**Chapter 2: The Demon's Disciple**

The hot sun was a great wake up call to many creatures of the desert. It meant it was time to go on the defensive. Baya's back was the only portion of him to feel the sun's warm good morning. This was because he was half covered by the cool and secure embrace of the palm tree's silhouette. His eyes were sealed shut, not even slightly concerned of his surroundings due to the illustrious reputation he had painted for himself with the blood of many fallen rogues.

Baya never usually slept too late into the morning, considering he liked to be on the move searching for battles when ever he could. It was usually the sun that woke him, but something else was going to start off his day this fine morning. At first, he thought it was a pesky bird or a little desert rabbit. When he opened his eyes for a moment, it was a furry blur. His eyes focused on what was pawing at his face in such a rough manner, and they widened. It was a little golden brown cub, with unique magenta eyes. He cackled at the cub female, and her feeble attempts at swatting him away, as if he were a fly.  
><strong><br>"I want to drink from here. Fight me for it!"** She growled as she got into a fighting stance. Baya slowly stood with a groan, and stretched as if the little cub wasn't even there. The cub looked confused for a moment, and then she huffed in frustration when Baya walked towards the watering hole. Before he could dip his muzzle into it for a morning drink the cub charged at one of his arms, falling backwards with a thump. She stood again and began to paw to no avail at Baya's much larger right paw.

**"You are a pest..."** Baya growled. Of all the cubs he had seen in the outlands, none of them had such...guts. They were always quivering and crying or hiding behind their mothers. This one was just so bold, and battle ready. She reminded him of himself. That was probably why he hadn't decapitated her yet. **"But an uppity little pest."** Baya said with a smirk as he stopped her paw and pushed her backwards.  
><strong><br>"Pfft. You aren't anything! Just you wait!"** She said as she got up quick and charged at him again and again. After many failed attempts, Baya finally rolled his eyes. This was just getting sad now. Even for his standards.

**"Go ahead and drink. I don't care."** Baya said in a monotone as he laid down on his side for a moment, dipping one of his paws in the water. The cub frowned and slowly made her way to the watering hole, not taking her magenta eyes off of Baya. She began to drink, and Baya stared at her.

**"Wheres your mother?"** Baya asked, expecting no answer really. She seemed quite distant, but with a strong will.

**"Dead."** She replied as if it was nothing. **"Where's yours?"** She spat with a snort following shortly after. **"Didn't teach you to groom yourself , did she?"**

Baya cackled. **"My, oh my. Such a mouth on a little lady. Tell me, do you know who I am?"** Baya asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Yeah. You are that Baya lion that everyone is so afraid of. You didn't look so tough to me. I guess its all just for show huh?"** She said with a little grin. Baya smirked and stood. He approached her slowly, and towered over her so much that his shadow completely sheltered her. He placed his paw on her head.  
><strong><br>"What is your name?" **Baya asked with a tilt of his head. The uppity little cub pushed his paw away and stepped back.

**"Tupa." **She murmured hesitantly. Baya nodded his head as a warm desert wind whipped past, making his mane dance.

**"Tupa...I'll remember that."** Baya murmured as he turned and simply began walking away. He would make sure to fight her when she grew up, and to do that he needed her name. She would be a very worthy challenge.

He didn't wander far off from the little oasis when he was face to face with two rogue lionesses for an already half eaten desert rabbit. The lionesses looked similar, so Baya concluded that they were closely related.

**"Why hello ladies. I'd do the more courteous thing and let you have it, or give you the chance to run away...but I'm not a very courteous lion."** Baya said with a grin. One of the lionesses growled.

**"Doesn't matter how courteous you are. It's ours. Now either back away, or become dinner. That's your options non courteous lion."** One of them murmured, baring her teeth. The other also bared her teeth, and flexed her claws. There was going to be a fight for sure. Baya cackled as he got into his fighting stance once more.

**"Death is inevitable my dears. How about I help you both get there, so as to calm your fears?"** Baya said as the lionesses circled him.  
><strong><br>"Didn't know you were a poet. Not alot of males know how to court lionesses out here."** One of the lionesses snarled. The other also jumped into the fray shortly after. Baya would simply push one off while he subdued the other.

**"Baya!"** A familiar voice called out in the middle of the battle. All the fighters' attention went to the little cub that stood near them with a look of worry.  
><strong><br>"Tupa..."** Baya said with a look of despair. Why did she follow him? Why did she come out so far from her source of water? Why did he care of her fate so much?

One of the lionesses grinned as she quickly held Tupa down and placed one claw firmly near her neck. Baya's usual grin of battle faded, and a simple expressionless face replaced it as he was subdued in the same manner by the other lioness. He needed to piece together a rough plan to kill the lionesses before they hurt the annoying little cub before him. Then he would send her off on her own, and not pay a second thought to her.

**"Well look at this. I never even thought you could be a father. Such a cute little daughter too..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"She's not my daughter. She's a pest that I met a few hours ago. Let her go. She isn't involved."<strong> Baya warned with a growl. The lionesses both cackled.

**"She called you Baya didn't she? Baya of the desert? The same that kills cubs for simple sport? You honestly care for this cub? Then all the more reason for us to kill her."** The lioness holding Tupa down said as she slowly applied pressure.

It all happened in a flash. Tupa closed her eyes, and there were snarls and growls. When Tupa opened her magenta eyes, she was still alive. The lioness holding her wasn't, and standing before her was Baya, with a blooded right side of his neck and crimson paws. He looked down to her, with that same expressionless face. He then began to walk away once more, pretending like nothing happened.

**"B-Baya! Wait!"** Tupa whimpered as she slowly ran after him. Baya kept on going. Tupa frowned as she kept on running after him.

**"I want you to teach me! Teach me how to fight!" **She called after him. Baya walked as if he didn't hear a word. **"Please! I want to be like you! I want to hurt those that want to hurt me! I want to be strong!"** Tupa shouted, her voice beginning to crack. Tears began rolling down her face as she ran. **"I don't want to be alone!"** She finally sobbed. She closed her eyes and stopped running, figuring there was no point. He was a heartless killer. How could she have ever hoped for a teacher or more in him?  
><strong><br>"The first rule, is no crying."** Baya's voice broke through her sobs. She looked up to see Baya staring down at her, with a stern expression. Her eyes lit up and she wiped her tears from her eyes with her paws.

**"Yes sir."** She said with a weak smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spoils of Battle

**Chapter 3: The Spoils of Battle**

The scorching desert had done quite a toll on the young cub's body. Baya figured the best he could do was provide some shade for her by walking just at the right angle ahead of her or behind her, but the problem of the heat was still there. Normally, Baya would go for days without much water or food, but Tupa was a mere infant. An infant of privilege or good fortune in the past, no doubt.

Baya looked down at the exhausted Tupa, who was heaving for breath, with his emerald green eyes. He held a bold expression, not really showing much concern. Though just because he didn't show it, didn't mean it wasn't there. "The heat will make you strong. It'll bother you a lot at first. Remember rule number two?" Baya asked her in a monotone.

"Never – Never accept defeat until I'm dead…" Tupa said, panting in between some of the words. Baya nodded, glad that she wasn't one to complain. The two made their way across the desert for a short time before they saw an oasis in the distance. This was the best time for a drink because it was mid –day and the sun scorched them at its peak. Even Baya felt a bit bothered by it.

As they made their way towards it, Baya could see a single figure laying by the water. Baya began to pick up the pace, hoping for a fight before he heard a thud in the sand. He stopped running and looked back to Tupa who had collapsed from the scorching heat. Baya rolled his eyes, and slowly made his way to Tupa. He didn't really have much experience with picking up LIVING cubs, but he figured he could just gently put her entire little scruff in his mouth. [GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER].

He lowered his head, and sure enough he picked her up by her scruff without any sort of problem or pain to Tupa. This being done, Baya began to trot towards the watering hole, hoping to give her some shade under one of the palm trees that grew around the great oasis. When Baya got there, he met face to face with a lioness that seemed to be suffering from another sort of heat. Her fur was pale coloured and her eyes were a vivid blue.

"Why hello there…" She purred, already taking a liking to the male specimen that turned up at her little watering hole. Baya did not speak to her as he set Tupa down under the shade.

"Aw, look at that. I've never seen a male taking care of the cubs before. I thought that was more of a lioness's job…" She murmured, with a large seductive grin. She slowly made her way towards Baya, who had his full attention on the little cub, making sure her breathing was proper.

"Oh, you are going to ignore me? Such cold behaviour. It really refreshes me in this…heat…" She purred as she fell onto her side, and began rolling around. She was definitely trying to give off a message at this point.

"You are that killer aren't you? Baya? They talk of you much around these parts. I find your strength very….attractive. While that little thing over there is sleeping, how about you give me one of my own, hm?" She purred, and mused.

"If I wanted you, I would've taken you by now. Now leave. I'm not interested." Baya said, with a bold and simple expression on his face. The lioness let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She stood and began to get closer to Baya. She moved her head under his, and moved her way up next to his cheek.

"It's ok to give in to your urges dear. I know you want me. How about you just make us both happy, and take me?" She whispered into his ear. "You'll never get a catch like me again…best to take advantage of it." She murmured, nipping his ear in a courting manner.

Within a second, the lioness wailed and jumped back. She held her cheek where three large slash marks were. Baya had cracked a smirk finally. The wounds were deep enough to scar the lioness's face for good.

"H-How DARE you! I offer myself to you, and you strike me?" She snarled in anguish, and anger. She glared at Baya. Baya had gotten into a fighting stance meanwhile, his grin showing off his incisors.

"Gotta love that strength huh? Hah! Hahahaha!" Baya cackled as he got closer to the lioness. She stepped back, her ears flat against her head. She knew she wouldn't win. She knew if she fought him, she would surely be killed. It was best to flee.

When she began to run, Baya contemplated going after her , but then he looked to Tupa. His grin faded and he walked to the watering hole to take a nice, long, well deserved drink. When he finished drinking, he looked to a weak Tupa, trying to stand up to get to the water. He quickly pushed her along the sand until she was at the edge of the watering hole.

Tupa took a long drink, but gasped when Baya shoved her whole head in. He quickly pulled it out, with her sputtering and wide eyed. "W-Why? Why'd you do that! You are crazy!" Tupa coughed and sputtered.

"Damn straight." Baya said with a grin as he plunged her head into the water again, before pulling it out. Baya figured if he dipped her head in the water, it would cool her off faster so they could get on the move again. He wasn't very patient.

Once Tupa was a bit more cooled down, she looked to Baya. "So why didn't you mate with that pretty lioness?" Tupa asked out of the blue as she and Baya began walking away from the Oasis. Baya was a tad bit surprised at the question, considering Tupa was not old enough to be thinking of such things.

"I have my reasons." Baya answered simply. Tupa figured that was answer enough. She wouldn't dare probe further, because then she was afraid Baya might just lose his patience.

Tupa's stomach began to grumble, and it caused contractions of her stomach at the same time. Baya could easily hear it, and he was somewhat hungry himself. "You are going to learn something else today. One of the basic rules of the desert. Where there are buzzards…there is food." Baya explained as he looked upwards. Sure enough there was a rather large circle of buzzards to the east of them, not too far.

It was not much of a long walk, as both Baya and Tupa felt fully refreshed from the little rest and drink they had at the oasis. "Watch me, and learn." Baya murmured as he walked up to what the buzzards were swarming over. He let out a heavy roar, scaring Tupa just a tad bit at the same time. The buzzards squawked in fear and jumped into the air, flapping their wings like mad. It appeared as though they were feasting on a dead desert rabbit.

"Hey buddy! We were eating that!" One of the buzzards exclaimed, a young male by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah! Get your own scraps!" Another shouted from above, an older female.

"I dare you to come down here and take it from me." Baya said with a smirk up towards the circle of buzzards. The buzzards all squawked, and Baya nodded at Tupa. She slowly made her way towards the half eating carcass and began to pick at the small meats.

"Is he the one? The one they all talk about?"

"He must be, look at all those scars!"

"You think he'll kill us?"

"No you idiot, we are up in the sky!"

The buzzards talked on and on whilst Tupa ate her fill. Baya simply laid down on his side, not really caring for his own hunger. He didn't want her collapsing again.

"Hey! Hey you! Are you Baya of the desert?" One of the older females asked from above. Baya did not respond, holding his tongue for battle.

"He definitely is! Look at how cool he just handled that question!"

"He didn't handle the question! He just ignored us you nincompoop!"

"He is Baya alright. Look at those rough little paws! Hahahaha!"

"We got to thank you, Demon of the Desert!" One of the older males called from above. Tupa licked her muzzle clean of rabbit flesh, and looked up in confusion. Why would they thank Baya? He's a ruthless killer.

"What did he do for you?" Tupa asked, with a tilt of her head. The buzzards all laughed.

"See kid, we don't like to kill. We are lazy like that. We just eat what's left behind!" One of the buzzards explained midflight.

"And Baya here sends a lot of food our way! I guess we can give up one meal for him!"

"Yeah! When someone in our little flock says 'I'm hungry', we say grow a pair and follow Baya around for like ten minutes! Instant meal!" One of the buzzards squawked and laughed.

"Let's go." Baya finally said as he stood, and began to walk ahead of Tupa. Tupa, belly filled with food, began to follow after her mentor.

"See ya later Baya! Try to not damage the meat so much! Hahahah!" The buzzards laughed again.

"Baya, do you ever eat anything you kill?" Tupa asked when they were just a bit away from the buzzards. "Why do you let _those _things have them? I mean…that's pretty much the reward for your battle isn't it? Food? Survival?"

Baya stopped and looked down at Tupa with a grim smirk. "My dear, the spoils of battle is the battle itself."


End file.
